cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Masters
Debuting in the second half of 2013 Ben Masters quickly made an impact in CXWI from the start. He specializes in his deciving strenth and charismatic promo skills. Being a fan of CXWI from Golden Ambitions 1 finally made his debut on the Hong Kong world tour show in a 20 man battle royale elimintating several superstars in the match. Debut & New Regime Ben debuted in Hong Kong during a battle royale starting at number two with Phil Meng eliminated him along with others clearing the ring of all competitors. Despite looking strong he was eliminated by M.E but put on a good showing nonetheless. On the next show Ben would go on to beat Blaziken in his first singles match after he hit his finisher which would later be known as the Descent to Madness for the win. After the mach, Phil Meng came to the ring and attacked Blaziken in which Ben Masters joined him. They would later go on to be called 'The New Regime' with the main goals of changing management for the better and winning the tag team titles. Both goals were acomplished as they won the tag team titles at The Path of Glory 2 CPV from Austin Juhasz & M.E when Ben pinned M.E and Knuckles later resigned from his position of C.O.O. however the New Regime later lost the tag team titles to the CPA at Megadrive after not being booked on many shows. Their reign lasted 52 days. Anti-hero After losing the tag team titles, Ben Masters began to talk about a singles run and changed his nickname from 'Nightmare' to 'The Master of the Universe' and began to get more recognition with Scott McShannon saying he has proved he is the future of CXWI. In a poll to determine who the public felt should be in the world title vote for Hyperlink '14, Ben finished 7th behind all former world champions as well as the winner Austin Juhasz. However, this wasn't enough for Ben to be put in the tournament for the third voting spot as people with less votes were chosen ahead of him. When this was questioned, Shadow (now C.O.O) launched a foul mouth triade and then let him into the tournament. This triade gained Ben some good fan reaction as they felt he was helping to improve the match card. Ben went to beat Vector in a singles match to gain a spot in the tag team title vote at Hyperlink for the New Regime. The new regime went on to win the tag titles at Hyperlink. Project Masters and the fight against Shadow During the buildup to Hyperlink, Ben called on many other orginals and people on CXWI's base of operation to make sure nobody would interfere in the main event. They were all kicked out during the match but made it back into the arena to celebrate with Austin after he won. After this Ben's mental health was brought into question by Shadow after a series of promos aimed at Shadow saying he would be the one to end his reign. Ben realising he would be outnumbered in his fight formed an alliance with character not in CXWI called 'Project Masters'. This charcters were Anarky, N, Phoenix, Zero, Abel, Ermac, Atrocious, Hakuryuu, Wes, Trunks, Lady Sif and Aran Ryan together they worked on eliminating everyone close to the Disciples & Shadow. Finishers *The Descent to Madness (Tiger Bomb) *Mind Over Masters (High Angle Boston Crab) *Distortion World (F-5) (used at live events only) Championships and accomplishments: * CAW of Honor ** COH Global Tag Team Championships (1 time, Current) - with Austin Juhasz * CXWI ** CXWI World Championship (2 times) ** CXWI Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Phil Meng ** 2013 Slammy Award winner for best tag team of the year (The New Regime) ** 2015 Money in the Bank Winner Themes *Wings Of A Fallen Angel by Dale Oliver *Our World by Avery Watts *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWGtSGM34wc The World Belongs To Me by My Darkest Days - Current] Category:CXWI Category:CAW Category:Original Category:COH